A user can initially capture an image using an image capture device. The user can then access the captured image using one or more input buttons to manually add information to the image. Additionally, the user can access the captured image from another device and proceed to add the information to the image. The information entered by the user can include who is included in the image, where the image was taken, and/or notes of the image.